


Carry On

by MegaFrost4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Series Finale, Spoilers for Carry On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaFrost4/pseuds/MegaFrost4
Summary: Supernatural Series Finale Fix-It FicDean goes to Heaven, and finds it is everything he ever wanted.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> I for one, did not appreciate that series finale at all! So, out of all of the possible ways to end this amazing show, here's one:

"Bobby?" Dean saw the man sitting on a rocker on the porch, beer icing next to him.

"Hey Dean." Bobby smiled.

"Last I heard, you were in Heaven's lockup." He sat down in the opposite chair.

"Was, now I'm not. That kid of yours, before he went...wherever, made some changes here. Busted my ass out, and then he, well, he set some things right. Tore down all the walls up here. Heaven ain't just reliving your golden oldie's anymore. It's what it always should've been: everyone happy, everyone together."

Dean actually took a good look around, at this beautiful day in Heaven...

Heaven...

He made it...

It was so peaceful out here. Everything was still, and it calmed him. For the first time, he felt like he could finally take a breath...if only, though...

"So, Jack did all that?"

"Well..." Bobby looked away, then made eye contact with Dean. "Cas helped."

Dean's heart felt like it was about to burst. He jerked his head to Bobby.

Bobby laughed. "Yes, he's here, ya idgit." He took a beer out and offered it to Dean. "He had a feelin' this is what you always wanted."

Dean did not know what to do. He looked around helplessly, off in the fields, when he noticed something.

"Baby?"

"Yep, she's here too..." Bobby smiled. "Why don't you take her for a spin?"

Dean got up and stroked the chrome, not a scratch on her. She looked perfect, like she always was. He opened the door, and sat down inside, hands stroking the wheel.

So many emotions were flooding him right now. Too much to process.

"Go on, get going then..." Bobby waved him off. "I ain't goin' nowhere..."

Dean started her, and they rode off down the road.

As he drove, he thought of Sam, hoping he was ok, that he would be able to move on and live that life he always wanted his baby brother to have. Maybe he finally found Eileen and did the dirty deed.

Dean laughed. Sammy deserved that.

He parked Baby by a field, tall grass blowing lazily in the wind. He sat there for a second, as Bob Seger was playing on the cassette, and Dean Winchester _never_ turned that legend off for anything.

Getting out of the car, Dean took off his jacket, revealing just his plaid, and stared off into the distance. The sky was completely clear, faint chirping of birds could be heard, if he was not breathing so loud.

"Wow..." _Thank-you, Jack. Thank-you Ca-_

"Hello, Dean."

Dean turned around, feeling like he was having a heart attack. There was Cas, standing a little ways off in the field, with the biggest smile on his face. He walked forward, gesturing around them.

"Do you like it?"

"Cas?" Dean shook his head. Was this possible?

"Yes, Dean, I'm here. Jack pulled me out of The Empty, and brought me here...where I wanted to be..." Cas could tell Dean was in shock, so he took his hand into his and squeezed it. "I'm really here, Dean. In Heaven...with you..."

Dean took a moment to get the sensation of what was going on, feeling Cas' grip tightly round his hand.

I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.

"Cas..." Dean let a tear escape him. He placed his free hand onto Cas' shoulder, his left shoulder, mirroring their last moment together on Earth. "I'm so sorry I was an idiot..."

"Dean..." Cas laughed. "We all die in the end, yours being a little anti-climatic was just a bit ironic and-"

"I'm not talking about that..." Dean interrupted. He stared at their still clasped hands, and was shaking. "I was stupid, and a coward...I..."

Cas grew confused. "I don't understand..."

"I love you, too." Dean said, for the first time out loud. Tears began to fall. "I love you, Cas..." He pulled Cas into a hug, burying his face into the crook of his neck. "I love you so much...I'm just sorry I couldn't ever say it before..."

"Dean..." Cas embraced him back, crying himself. "I always knew you did...it's ok...hey, hey...it's ok..." He broke off the hug to look him in the eye. "Dean, I wouldn't have you any other way. This...being with you, this is what I've always wanted."

"Me too..." Dean thought back on their time together. So much had happened, he had lost Cas so many times. He should have been more forgiving; he should have held on tighter; he should have confessed-

"I never thanked you for saving me, didn't I?" Dean asked.

"I, I think you did, Dean." Cas frowned. "You don't need to thank me..."

"I do...apparently if I did, it wasn't enough, because you had to think about it." Dean laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm really bad at this...I don't know what's wrong with me, but-"

"Nothing is wrong with you..."

"What I'm trying to say is: you were the best thing that ever happened to me, besides Sammy...you saved me, so many other times after that, I... _thank-you_."

"You're welcome, Dean."

Dean stepped back in close, hesitating, even now, for fear of rejection, but. "Oh, what the hell, come here."

Dean kissed Cas, and it was so slow and nervous, but Cas immediately reciprocated the move, and they both had never felt such joy in so long.

"Cas?" Dean breathed.

"Yes, Dean?"

"I love you."

"I know...I love you, too."

"I know..."

They kissed again, for Jack only knows how long, and then watched the sun set over the horizon.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Dean smirked.

"Of course, Dean."

Getting into the Impala together, Dean took off down the road, music blaring, chasing after the sun in their new life...together.

* * *

Dean was thrilled Heaven had food to go with the beer, and he stepped outside to meet Cas on the porch, leaving everyone else inside.

"I could get used to this." Dean smiled, looking up at the stars.

"I already am." Cas said.

" _You're hopeless, you know that?_ "

Dean and Cas turned to see Sam standing before them.

"Sammy?" Dean sighed. "You're here..."

"Course I am, jerk..."

"Bitch..." Dean marched forward. "Come here, you." They crashed into a hug, this beautiful moment, their family back together again.

"Cas!" Sam greeted.

"Sam, I trust you had a good life."

"I did." He beamed.

Dean gave him a look, like he knew. "Oh, you son of a bitch."

"Shut up." He looked between the two. "So, after all this time..."

"Hey, no chick flick moments, ok?!" Dean defended.

Cas gave Sam a wink, and they both laughed at Dean.

Their heaven was nothing spectacular, just a lot of little moments like this...together, as a family, finally at peace...


End file.
